No Innocence-Levi x OC x Petra x Erwin-PART 7
by OPoF1991
Summary: Mrs. Ackerman is causing misery for her two-timing husband. Petra won't back down without a fight. Mrs. Ackerman activates her fifth plan and starts attacking Levi's co-workers.


Author's Note: Contains high profiles of sex, nudity, foul language, and seduction. Don't like, don't read.

_ 

Day 4.5, Nighttime. 

_His kiss..._

_His touch..._

_His eyes staring into mine..._

_The way we made love..._

It was intoxicating, well that is what I felt at first when I thought he took our vows seriously. I didn't want to believe it at first I know Erwin has been getting after him about getting his reports done and the tall blond did have this distinguish hate towards Petra.

In fact I remembered one night that Erwin, Hanji and Mike were invited one Saturday night by Levi, I vaguely remembered Petra coming by, my husband and his little strumpet were always standing too close, touching and starring at one another with such sultry looks until Erwin-being the kind gentlemen he is-stood in and broke it off; he seemed to whisper in Levi's ear, the tall bushy brow man's face seemed to be a beat red and his neck tighten like he was close to smashing Levi's head down the fiery burners of the grill where Levi was cooking at and pierce Petra with the sharp tips of the pokers that Levi used to turn the meat around with Mike did intervene and Hanji didn't distract me about how gorgeous the sun is. Is that the reason why Hanji has to wear glasses? Is because she stared at the sun?  
>I remember Levi sitting across from me next to Petra, instead of next to me like a husband should.<br>Ugh, I slapped my hand upon my forehead. I remember now Petra was sweaty, red and had these half-lid eyes, she was biting her finger and then her lips so she won't make any noise. Levi's arm was close to her's, Ugh! Asshole was giving her a hand job! And I was too blind to see it.  
>Mike who was sitting to my left at the end of the table kicked Levi, and not soft; it shook the entire table and it sent a near drunken Hanji into a wild maniac about these table naked deformed creatures called Titans about to come and eat her.<br>I was too blind back then, but now I realized that during the time that Erwin and I were doing dishes and talking to one another about how dinner was tonight Levi and Petra managed to slip through Erwin's threatening eyes. I turned to see how Mike was managing Hanji, who past out during dessert, that I saw the backside of Petra sneek into both Levi's and my bedroom, the door closed and possibly locked. Curiosity got the best of me when I made an excuse to Erwin, telling him I need to use the restroom and snuck to my door, as I stood corrected the doorknob was lock and there was distinguish sound of the bed squeaking and groans going on...

"OW!" I'd back hand something firm to the point that they tumbled off of my naked form, "You...Goddamn bitch!"  
>I sat up seeing that Levi was laying next to me holding his moist colored cheek, I feel utterly disgusted at him. I slept on that bed that night, and he slept on my side, the perfume that smelt foreign to me was actually that whorebag's.<br>My heart pounded with rage, I could remove his appendix right now if I had a knife! Talk about completely not wanting children, at least not with me.  
>"Hmp!" I took my focus off of him and reached to my dresser. I removed a carton of cigarettes and a lighter.<br>Levi was laying upon his back starring at the lamp lit ceiling, his cheek burned and he was sure his goddess of a wife would leave a mark on him that he had to bare tomorrow for work. Hearing the clicking sound of a lighter, Levi looks over to see me leaning over at the edge of the bed on my side with a thin line of smoke evaporating to the ceiling.  
>Levi doesn't allowing smoking in his household and he made it clear to [Name] when she first moved in with him many years ago and she managed to kick the habit until now.<br>"Oi!" Levi calls out, "Put that out! NOW!"  
>He sees me shrug my shoulders, a cloud of smoke evaporated into the air making the whole room smell like nicotine, "Idiot. Do you even know why I smoke? It's because I'm heavily annoyed and stressed."<br>Feeling the cigarette escape my grasp I turned to my handsome husband seeing the strands of his air sticking to his rather sweaty face he placed the cigarette unto his lips and inhaled for a good amount and then exhaled a cloud of smoke with the cigarette in his mouth.  
>"I take it that you're feeling the same way as I do?" I questioned him.<br>Levi grunts and pulls the cigarette out, reaching over me and unto the ashtray that I placed on the dresser, he laid next to me, but closer.  
>"You changed dramatically, brat."<br>I scoffed, "This again?"  
>"You use to be so kind and-"<br>"Like I said, I have stayed the same. It is you who has changed." I snapped back. Day in, and day out I was always blamed for something that was clearly his fault.  
>"Me-" I pressed a finger against his lips, resting upon my side giving him a semi-naked view of my body as I turned to face him using an arm to keep my head up. His heart paced fast as I gave him a seductive smirk.<br>"Face it, Levi. You are the one who has change, cold and distant towards me. You treat your little assistant more like a wife then I."  
>These memories flooding back to her two-timing husband's thoughts, the expensive desk he used to fuck his assistant, in his sense, good and hard. The vacation he would take with Petra treating her to the delicious dinners and the most expensive clothes and a good time at the beach. How people thought they were a cute couple, thinking about it the visitors and natives seemed to force the words out; they knew that Petra is completely out of his league.<br>The lingerie he bought Petra and the sex he would often get in the changing room, a five-star hotel, or back at her place.  
>The complaints he would get from Erwin about the employees hearing Levi going at it with Petra in several rooms. <p>

_"For godsake, Levi! You have a devoted wife at home who will think twice before doing what you're doing at this moment!"_

"That is not my problem. She's more like a dirty ugly whore nowadays so she won't be able to get a man anyways."

Levi stares away from me, I could practically burst off laughing by his stern lifeless appearance , if only his friends, his employees, and even his enemies could see the state of misery Levi is in now.

"Hmp! Come on, old man. If you could no longer give me a good time I can, at least, give you one." Grunting I pushed myself up and knelt behind Levi, grasping his ass cheek, he grunts and shifts his gaze to me. Was he really that bad in bed now?  
>I raised his ass up and leaned my head downward, "Uuum...Aah...A-aah! I...L-love...Y...You...[Name]."<br>I could grunt in response suddenly the sound of my phone vibrated upon the little vanity mirror resting between the wall that seperates the bedroom from my make up stand, and my make up stand from the bathroom.  
>I stopped leaving Levi irritable, "Brat, don't stop!"<br>I know that ringtone, crawling away from Levi, he growls out of frustration yanking the only thing that he was to reach: my hair. I yelped in pain and flopped back on the bed. It was the moist crotch I had, but what surprised me was that I was aroused by the pain I recieved from getting my hair pulled.  
>My groans were muffled by Levi as he sat upon my head. My tongue twirling inside, up and down around his asshole. I could hear his foul mouth and his mouth, thank God he's a clean freak and makes sure his southern regions smell of the body wash he uses. Snaking my hand up I snatched his fixed rod and stroked it, giving him extra pleasure. <p>

_Plan four: Make Levi guilty of his affair.  
>Next Step five!<em>

Day 5.5

It was around 4 in the morning I was sleeping soundly upon my stomach with my head facing away from Levi's side of the bed, Levi kissed my lips as best as he could not really wanting to go into work today, he didn't want to face Petra, nor his three friends. Knowing Petra would use her angelic side to win him back and the others would bitch about him about her.  
>Turning his attention to his slumbering wife, Levi caught sight of her phone. Walking over he picked up her phone, he read the missed call and clung tightly unto the touch screen phone... MISSED CALL: Erwin Smith.<p>

Levi grunts in disgust, why his friend calling his wife? Slipping the phone into his pocket Levi gave his wife one last kiss before heading out. Slowly opening my eyes I hear the front door open and then closed.  
>Dumb fool, taking my phone! You made the greatest mistake of your life!<p>

Six o'clock in the morning came Petra's eyes were sore from crying these past three days, she walked over to the elevator making sure she dressed good for her boss. He can't deny her cleavage so Petra wore a push up bra and made sure that several of her buttons on her blouse were unbutton.  
>The security guard stood amazed at how tight her clothes are, she wore tight black pants that clung tightly around her small ass, black pumps, and her white blouse with a black leather belt that covered half of her abdomen.<br>Petra was not going to lose the love of her life to some ugly ass bitch that probably drugged him and forced herself upon him. Petra has been working herself to the bone, she even risked her life this morning walking twenty minutes to the subway station dressed like this. Thugs, drug dealers and even men that were leaving the Red Velvet District were trying to have sex with her, but luckily she managed to get away from them, even at knife point.

A dinging sound of the elevator snapped Petra out of her daze, the golden doors quickly opened up allowing not only the short haired assistant, but a familiar and annoying four eyed woman dressed in a black suit with pin stripes.  
>"Good morning, Missy. Have a good five days off? Haha! I know I did!"<br>Petra wasn't dumb Hanji could see her swollen eyes, Oh, once she becomes the future Mrs. Ackerman, Petra will have enough power to treat Hanji like her sweetheart mistreats her; she'll not be invited to both Levi's and Petra's upcoming wedding.

_86...87...88...89._

There was silence in the elevator for about five minutes now.  
>"You know that Levi won't leave his wife for you." Hanji point blank spoke in a rather serious tone. It caught Petra off guard, shifting her head to the tall four eyed director of Accounting.<br>"What are you talking about?" 

_99...100...102...103_

"Well-" The elevator bell ding and stopped at the 104th floor, Hanji and Petra both walked out, "Well have a good day!"  
>Petra stopped at the glass door that was separating her from the office where she and fifty other strangers work their asses off, including her two bosses.<br>Petra watched as Hanji was heading down to her office stopping for a quick minute at Mike's blocked off office and then walked a couple doors down to her corner office.  
>Petra scoffed turning back around she made face to face with the glass door that bashed her right across the face, sending her to the ground. The receptionist at her half circular desk was quick to see Petra laying flat on her back holding her bloody nose.<br>"You alright, Miss Ral?" A young turquoises man kneels with a flushed face, "I'm so sorry! Forgive me! I didn't see you!"  
>Petra sits up and at a irritable state brush the bushy brown haired male's hands away.<br>"I'm fine, Jaeger. I-I need to go to the bathroom." Standing back up she walks through the glass door and around the shade covered glass wall. A few people looked at her with curiousity.

Mike's locked door opened, fixing his red tie, a woman with long [H\C] hair sneaked past him with her Historia hand bag draped over her shoulder. Smoothing out her mini tight gray thin strap dress that showed too much of her cleavage and her well toned legs. She fanned her flushed sweaty face with her hands. Men, and women, stopped what business they had to take a good look at the Siren walking out of their bosses office and to the elevators.  
>Eren sighs holding a huge stack of folders he needs to file in that isolated room on the seventeenth floor, thanks Petra for being an hour late.<br>"Why? Hello, Eren!"  
>He turned and stared at the highly attractive woman with matching gray pumps, "M...Mrs. Ackerman?!" <p>

_Plan Five: Attack Levi's friends and co-workers! Still Processing._


End file.
